


For the King

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Reader is an elk, just an fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being on the battlefield, fighting side by side with Thranduil, and his reaction when you get wounded saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the King

If there was one thing your king kept you for, it was riding into battle.

There was no need for the orders. Just under his steady hand, you could tell when he needed you to be in a certain place. You could watch as the foul smelling creatures made for your path, and lead your king out of harm’s way and instead in the proper path to kill them.

But suddenly you were not on the battlefield, you were riding up the hill towards the stone city that he had first walked you a few days before. You didn’t know why until you crossed the threshold of the city and spotted the Orcs. Diving your head, you collected as many as you could between your antlers, and were relieved of their combined weight not even three strides later as he sent their headless bodies to the ground.

Your King was swift in battle, where others prolonged the inevitable. Perhaps it was because you had seen him take his time in the past. And he had lost someone dear.

You saw the arrows long before he did. They were streaming from the building above, where the foul creatures were jumping out of the windows into the humans below that were incapable of fighting. The arrows were sailing towards your king, and you had no time to divert him to a safer path.

And so you gave a small start, jumping just enough that the arrows pierced you instead of the king. The pain was immediate, sending you crashing to the ground and your king tumbling off of you.

You made a noise of pain. Sword wounds you had survived. Fire you had skirted. But arrows pierced deeply, and not even your King would be able to heal you. You could hear him killing the creatures that had sealed your fate for you, before he was at your side, kneeling and running his hand down your neck.

“Rest easy,” he spoke in his tongue. “You have been a faithful servant of me. Ride well in the beyond. Thank you for saving my life today.”

You could not be certain, as he mercifully helped you into the beyond, but you could swear there were tears in his eyes.

You could not be certain, because you had never seen your king cry over anyone but a loved one.


End file.
